


Subtlety

by BroodyJC



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp crack, based on the story of my life??, except for the part of getting the girl, the brotps we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9955643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodyJC/pseuds/BroodyJC
Summary: Kara is not sure if Lena is into girls. Maggie offers help.OrIn which Maggie says way too many lesbian references and Lena answers with just as much.





	1. Chapter 1

 “Spit it out, Little Danvers. What has got you all worked up?”

“Why do I need a reason to spend time with my sister’s girlfriend?” It’s somehow slurred and it makes Maggie wonder how much she already had drank before Maggie even got there.

Maggie stares at Kara, eyes narrowing while the young girl blushes and ducks her head down, fingers rapidly coming to push her glasses back, and she knows there’s something Kara wants.

She takes a look down; at the three empty glasses of a drink she’s sure Kara shouldn’t be drinking on her own, especially on a Wednesday night. Then back at red cheeks and adverting gaze.

The crinkle appears in between her eyebrows when all Maggie does is tilt her head to the side, waiting for an answer. Not so long ago, Alex had told her, her sister has a weakness: not being able to endure the silence. So Maggie takes a long swing of her beer and waits, because she knows it won’t take long.

And Kara honest to God starts squirming under her gaze. She groans, plays with the glass in her hand and finally drops her shoulders, loud sigh leaving her lips.

“How did you know?”

“What?”

“That something is bothering me.”

“Crinkle.”

It amuses her, how not so sober Kara brings the back of her hand to rub her forehead as if it would change something. But she lets her do it anyways; she needs to have some fun tonight, after all, since Alex is going to murder her for letting Kara get drunk.

As if it is her fault.

Maggie tries anyways: hand slowly reaching for the glass and she can already feel the cold air around it before Kara takes it, drinking half of it in one go.

Alex is so going to kill her.

“Okay, maybe we should slow it down, Kara.”

“But we are not even moving.” Maggie snorts, Kara pouts. She has already drunk way more than she should. “Maybe I didn’t call you because I wanted to spend some time with you.”

“No shit.”

Kara ignores her. Her mouth opens slightly, but closes faster than Maggie thought it was possible. Kara groans again.

“Would you feel better if I promised you Alex won’t know any of what we talk about here?” The woman nods, blue eyes coming to find brown ones. “So, what’s wrong, Kara?”

“What does it mean when someone overflows your office with flowers?”

Realization hits her. Her girlfriend’s little sister wants advice on relationships. From her. This is something that shouldn’t be happening.

But Maggie conceals, because Kara looks like a kicked puppy who just wants to be heard. Maggie takes a quick glance at Mon-El mixing drinks and yes, he really went out of his way this time. _Finally one nice gesture._

“It depends.” Kara leans in, eyes narrowed, listening intensely at every word coming out of Maggie’s mouth. “How many flowers are we talking about and what flowers?”

“Plumerias. And I couldn’t enter my office.” She looks at Mon-El again, confused. _Weird._ “I mean, it was a _thank you_ , right? For friendship and all?” _Right._ “And it’s not like I haven’t thought about it, but I didn’t realize it wasn’t one sided. But maybe it is, and it just means we’re friends and I’ll probably screw everything up with my feelings.”

“Kara, breathe.” She stops, takes a deep breath. “Look, I’ve seen you together like, one time, and I can assure you: it’s not one sided.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Maggie returns the huge grin Kara sends her way and they take a sip of their drinks together. “Why didn’t you talk to Alex about it?”

Kara laughs. Really loud, like she has just heard the stupidest idea in the world, and Maggie is confused. More than she was before.

“Alex wouldn’t approve.” Scratch that, now she is confused.

“I thought she had already given you a green light, to give it a try. She told me you were going to give Mon-El a chance.”

“Who?”

“Mon-El. We’re talking about him, right?”

The absence of answer and wide eyes are enough. Maggie didn’t know there was someone else in Kara’s life right now. But she can’t help but feel lighter knowing it’s not walking trash can over there.

“You thought I was talking about Mon-El?” Maggie nods. “Oh, Rao. Can we just forget this happened?”

“Look, Kara, I’m not going to push you. But you obviously wanted to talk to someone, and you called me. I’m sorry for thinking it was him, but Alex didn’t tell me you liked another guy.” Kara grumbles, her voice is getting heavier and more slurry. “What was that?”

She looks at Maggie in the eye, and, what it feels like a whole minute later in which Kara gathers up the courage, she sighs, defeated.

“It’s not a guy.”

“Oh.”

Now it makes sense. Now Maggie gets it.

“Please, let’s just forget this ever happened.”

“Kara, I told you Alex will know nothing of this. You can talk to me.”

She hides her burning red face in her hands, elbows resting against the wooden table. Maggie waits, she needs to let Kara set her pace.

“Does she, uh, do you know if she is into women?” Kara shakes her head. “Okay, do you mind telling me who she is? Kara, I can’t understand you when your hands are in front of your mouth.”

“Lena Luthor.”

“Oh.”

“She’s just so perfect, and she says I’m her hero. Not Supergirl, me, old plain Kara Danvers. And when she smiles, I can’t even, and I don’t want to ruin what we have. But I don’t even know if she likes girls, and, even if she liked, why would she like me?”

“Did she really fill your office with flowers?”

“Yeah.”

“I think she likes you.” Maggie smiles, but it only makes Kara sulks harder.

“As a friend.”

Kara takes the remains of her glass and Maggie realizes she forgot about her own beer, now hot and way too bitter even to herself. She sighs; maybe they should call it a night. She needs to process it all.

But her mouth betrays her. When she’s not even drunk.

_Good one, brain._

“Maybe I could try to figure it out for you.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Yes.” Kara beams at her and is already halfway up to a ‘celebratory drink’ when Maggie lays her hand on her forearm. “With one condition.” Kara nods, eyes widening like a child. “We’re leaving now. If Alex sees you drunker than this, she’s going to murder both of us, then bring us back to life so she can scream at us and kill us again.”

**

It’s how, on a Thursday evening, she finds herself being led to Lena Luthor’s office by her secretary.

And Maggie is not prepared at all. What is she even supposed to say? _So, my girlfriend’s little sister is totally whipped by you, and wants to date you, by the way, you’re gay right?_ What had Kara gotten her into?

She doesn’t have much time to think about it, though, because sooner than she thought, Jess is already letting her in, Lena’s head raising just enough to acknowledge her presence in the room.

“That will be all, Jess. You can go.”

Like that, Maggie is alone with the woman she arrested barely a week ago. Lena is just as intimidating as she remembers, with the tailored gray suit and hair up in a tight ponytail.

Lena closes her laptop, readjusts herself on her chair and signs for Maggie to take a seat in front of her. As Maggie conceals, she is met by one of Lena Luthor’s polite smiles, and this is escalating to become one of the strangest weeks of her life.

“How can I help you, detective Sawyer?”

“I wanted to apologize.” She starts. _Good one brain, acceptable excuse._ But Lena only stares, her head leaning to one side. “For arresting you and all.”

For a moment, Maggie thinks she hasn’t heard, but then Lena is laughing, and from all the reactions she could’ve got, this was the one she expected less.

“Detective, please, you were only following orders. I’m assuming it was nothing personal.” Her perfect eyebrow raises and Maggie can definitely understand what Kara sees in her. She nods. “Then, no harm done.”

“I’m still sorry about it, though. And I would appreciate if you’d let me make it up to you, Miss Luthor.”

She squints her eyes, while they roam her up and down, and Maggie is sure this is how Kara felt last night. The urge to squirm under her gaze is absurd. Maggie gets it now.

But something flashes in green eyes and the small smile on the corner of her lips is enough for her now.

“Call me Lena, please. Miss Luthor is” Lena doesn’t finish it, she understands. “And what would you have in mind?”

“Have a drink with me.” Her left eyebrow joins the right one and, okay, it was a little forward. “There’s this bar a couple of blocks from here, I think you might like it.”

“As flattered as I am, detective, I can’t drop off from work for a date.”

“It’s not a date.”

Maggie cringes at how fast she said it, but Lena doesn’t seem affected by it. Maybe it’s because of the CEO expression she mastered over the years.

“I have a girlfriend.” A nod, followed by silence. Maggie continues. “It’s Alex, Agent Danvers, uh, Alex Danvers. You know, Kara’s sister.” _Could this go any worse?_ She sighs. _What is she even doing?_ “Look, Lena, the truth is, Kara wants to invite you to game night tomorrow and she doesn’t want it to be awkward. Alex respects you after everything, Winn is pretty much in love with you, James is professional and J’onn is diplomatic; which leaves me. Kara doesn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

By the look on Lena’s face, lying was a good choice. _Nicely done, brain._

And by the grin appearing on her face, accompanied by the blushing cheeks and the duck of her head, Maggie is sure it’s not one sided.

_Little Danvers chose well._

“Just give me a minute to grab my things and dismiss Jess.”

In roughly thirty seconds, Lena is almost dragging Maggie out of the office.

_So fucking whipped._

**

“No, wait, you have to tell me exactly how it happened.” Maggie laughs with Lena, as the woman takes a sip of her sixth (or was it her seventh?) glass of whiskey. And the way Lena leans against her side is proof enough she is at least a little tipsy. “You and your ex moved in together after dating for three weeks?”

Lena laughs harder, hand resting against the bar counter. She puts her drink down, slowly than any sober person normally would, and rests her chin on her hand, elbow against the counter, eyes on Maggie.

“What was wrong with you?”

“So I was nineteen.”

“You were nineteen?”

“Technically we started dating when I was nineteen; I was twenty when we moved in together.” Maggie snorts and takes the time to catch her breath. “It lasted two weeks and we haven’t seen each other since.”

She takes a sip of her beer and motions for the bartender to bring them another round. Lena, then, downs the rest of her drink and shakes her head a little bit, trying to sober up. Maybe another round wasn’t the best idea.

But it took her five glasses to open up, and she had promised Kara, so she promised herself this was going to be the last round. Maybe one other after this.

“You’re telling me, Maggie Sawyer, you have no poor life choices?”

“Does dating someone with the same name as you count?” Lena spits a bit of her whiskey, rather ungracefully, and oh boy, how drunk she actually is? “In all seriousness, probably it’s rewatching season six of Buffy. I don’t know why I keep doing this to myself.”

“We enjoy the pain. It’s like watching Xena again. I’ve watched it, like, four times already. Speaking of it, I need to watch it again.”

“What else did teenage Lena Luthor did? How rebellious were you?”

“I followed the USWNT to every game for maybe a year. And I would always scream ‘You are a wanker, number nine!’ at them, I was banned from the games after the twentieth fourth time.”

Maggie stops and takes a look at Lena, then. The all so composed CEO, now with her hair down and blazer neatly folded at the side of her bag, and she has such a stoic expression, Maggie believes in her.

“I need proof, or it never happened.” But she leans in, eyebrows rising and Lena smirks. “Did you really?”

“I have to keep some of my secrets; otherwise I’ll lose my air of mystery, won’t I?”

They toast to that, Maggie’s beer way fuller than Lena’s glass, but it doesn’t stop the woman from taking two large gulps from it. If anything, Maggie is impressed at how well she handles her alcohol.

“What about a boyfriend?” Lena’s smirk gets bigger, if that’s even possible.

“Oh, detective, there are no boyfriends around me right now.”

She lifts her chin up and Maggie does the same, a small nod is shared between them. And, oh God, Maggie got gayer after talking to Lena. She didn’t think it was possible.

_There’s no way she’s straight._

Lena sighs, grabs her purse and gets her wallet out to pay the bill. Before Maggie can even protest, she has already given the bartender her credit card and is smiling.

“I drank way more than you and take it as a nice gesture from a possible friend?”

Maggie nods and smiles at her.

“Maybe we could do this again some other time?”

“Sure.”

And, like that, Lena is leaving. She barely looks like she drank half a bottle of whiskey by herself.

**

“Kara, stop and listen to me!” She stops in the middle of her ramble and Maggie shoots the couple walking next to her on the sidewalk a silent apology. “Trust me, she is into girls.”

_“Did she say it?”_

“We nodded at each other.”

_“Maggie, this makes no sense.”_

“Her favorite flowers are violets; she had a poster of Abby Wambach on her dorm while she was in college; she told me the worst part of going to work is not being able to wear flannels; her favorite book is The Price of Salt for fucks sake. She _is_ gay.”

_“Violets are pretty, Abby Wambach is a legend, flannels are comfy and the book is really good. Also, language.”_

“Listen to me: invite her to game night tomorrow. I’ll have the confirmation you need by then, okay?”

_“Okay. Thank you Maggie.”_

“Not a problem.”

**

Of course she’s back to Lena’s office first thing in the morning.

She should’ve come later, she would’ve come later, but Kara had barged into her apartment (thank God Alex had already left, if she got there fifteen minutes earlier things would be awkward) with donuts from Lena’s favorite bakery.

And it’s how she’s already at L-Crop, five past seven in the morning.

Lena stands by the side of her desk organizing some papers and her outfit makes Maggie stops dead in her tracks. _How does Kara think she is straight?_

Because Lena Luthor straightens herself (the only possible scenario to use the word straight to define Lena) and smiles at Maggie. Lena Luthor, who is wearing tight jeans and a white social shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a gray vest being covered by yet _another_ black vest. _This is the gayest shit I’ve ever seen and_ _I had Alex’s head between my legs this morning._

Lena Luthor is currently running for biggest lesbian in National City.

“You’re looking very Shane today.” The laugh she earns makes her forget about the urge to kick herself for saying it. _Very Shane, what the fuck?_

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should.” She fumbles with the paper bag in her hand before taking a step forward and handing it over to Lena. “Uh, Kara is going to be quite busy today so she asked me to bring you those. Along with her apologies for canceling your lunch date.”

“Thank you.”

“Can I ask you something, Lena?”

“If it does not involve thinking too much, of course. Someone got me drunk last night and now I have a bad case of a headache.”

“Not my fault, Miss Luthor. Not my fault. But, uh, do you, you know, like to make crazy science? Being Harold and all? Being someone’s little spoon?”

Lena smiles, huge grin on her face as she crosses her arms in front of her chest. And maybe it was too much. Asking like this? Not subtle at all.

“Oh, well, detective Sawyer, are you asking me if I’m gay?”

“It was weird, wasn’t it?”

“A little. I thought I had made it pretty clear after yesterday.”

“So, you’re gay, right?”

“Yes. Nice work detecting, detective.”

“I just needed to make sure before I ask you the next thing. So, are you into Kara?”

**

Maggie was currently trying to calm a very distressed Kara Danvers on said’s kitchen, while Lena talked to Winn about hacking. _What is wrong with Kara’s friends?_

She’s trying to calm her down because ever since Lena arrived (ten minutes ago) she hasn’t been able to form a coherent sentence. Just because she was wearing plaid and shorts. Kara had really stuttered while she opened the door for Lena and then proceeded to drag Maggie to the kitchen and start pacing.

Alex would probably come to find them in no time.

“It’s a good thing, Kara. She is into girls, just talk to her. Ask her out.”

”What if she’s not into me?”

_She is. She really is. But I can’t tell you that._

“Kara, I swear to God, if you don’t go over there and ask her out I’m gonna tell Alex!”

“You promised!”

“Go over there and ask her if she would like to be your Totino.”

“What does that even mean?”

“She’ll understand.”

Kara grumbles but obeys. Maggie drops her head on the top of the counter and sighs. Kara is going to be the death of her.

But she hears Lena’s loud laugh and looks up to a confused red cheeked Kara and a very amused Lena. Both of them look at her. She shoots them a thumbs up.

She sees Lena agreeing and she says something to Kara before the blonde makes her way towards Maggie again.

“What did she say?”

“To call her tomorrow so we can set up a date.” Her blush gets darker. “What did I get myself into?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maggie still gives advice to both of them; Kara has The Talk; and Maggie takes it personally to prove she's a bigger lesbian than Lena Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to episodes names, character's names and stereotypes because that's my way of coping after last night's mess :) Have fun trying to catch them.

Maggie stares at Lena as the same reads the cover of the magazine Maggie handed her a couple of minutes ago. Lena hasn’t moved since she sat down on Alex’s couch and maybe, just maybe, she is starting to get worried.

It was not the worst way of getting their relationship outed; it was a real flattering picture after all, where they were caught just leaving L-Corp to their usual lunch date, and Kara was leaning just enough against Lena, while the woman whispered something in Kara’s ear and her hand had found its way to Kara’s lower back. They looked cute, to say at least, with a slight push of their lips in small smiles.

And it wasn’t like they had published the word _dating_. They used _gal pals_ and question mark. Which, coming to think of it, was bad. And Maggie just wanted greasy comfort food and _that_ was shoved on her face from every angle.

But she knows, it doesn’t matter how perfect the photos were (and the photo gallery is really good, but Lena hasn’t gotten on the article yet to see them), this is not the way Lena wanted to go public about them.

Not now. Lena just wanted some time to them, to forget about the rest of the world. Well, it worked for a while. It worked until they couldn’t stop from acting all couple-y around each other. Which, sickening.

“The photos on page four are amazing.” Alex says as she comes back into the living room, arms wrapping around Maggie’s front and chin resting against her shoulder. “I bet Kara will want to keep them.” Maggie elbows her but she earns a scoff in return. “Too soon?”

“Yeah.”

Lena looks up then, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and corner or her lips turned up, and tilts her head to the side.

“I mean, we look good, but _gal pals_? Really?”

“Well, you never actually came out, publicly. You remember the Kristen Stewart’s mess.” Lena nods, Alex hums in her ear. She’s happy she’s educating her girlfriend. “Are you upset?”

Lena opens her mouth, closes it, her fingers twitch around the corners of the magazine, and for sure, Maggie has never seen this side of her.

“Yes. No. I don’t know, maybe?” She sighs and gets up, hand running through her hair. “I guess I just wanted to chose when and how to tell.”

“I know you wanted to keep this to yourselves, but you and my sister have been dating for what? Three weeks now?”

“Seventeen days.”

“But who’s counting?” Lena looks at Maggie and raises an eyebrow, she shuts up. “Sorry.”

She hands Maggie the magazine and she wastes no time in opening it to the pictures. Lena and Kara during their dinner last week; Lena and Kara leaving CatCo together; a blurry picture of Lena leaving Kara’s apartment way too late; Kara entering L-Corp with a paper bag and flowers.

 _Could they be any more obvious? It was actually just a matter of time_. But it’s just another one of the things Maggie doesn’t say.

“What should I do?”

“Talk to Kara.” Alex answers, but she points at the photo of Kara with her head down and a smirk playing at Lena’s lips as they walked out of Noonan’s. _That’s gay._ “She probably hasn’t seen it and most likely won’t mind. And, please, learn to control yourselves around each other. You look like two hormonal teenagers, especially you. I don’t need physical proof of how you look at my sister.”

Lena blushes, she really blushes and turns her head to the side to try and hide it. Maggie nods, _I chose well._

“You could do a speech. You know: As a lesbian…”

“Supporter?” Alex provides.

“As a fucking lesbian.”

“This is how you think it will happen?” Her tone is hard but she can’t stop the laugh escaping her throat.

“We can rehearse. You’ll prepare a public speech; Alex will scream _supporter_ and I will run to the podium with a pride flag. All good.”

Alex laughs, followed by Lena, but Maggie shrugs and releases herself from Alex’s hold, causing the woman to whine.

“I’m sure there are other options.”

“None will be as good was mine, but”

The sound of the door opening makes Maggie stop. Kara rushes in, beige coat already off and light blue button up tucked inside her pants. She kisses both her sister and Maggie’s cheek before pecking Lena’s lips and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Maggie takes them in. Kara in her _innocent, not gay at all_ outfit and Lena, whom had just came from her penthouse to movie night in Alex’s apartment and was wearing one of Kara’s shirts, flannels rolled up to her elbows and shorts.

Lena Luthor in casual clothes is gay. So fucking gay.

“Sorry I’m late; it was kinda hard avoiding the photographers outside my place. Did you pick something yet?”

Alex sits down, pulling Maggie with her, her sides pressed together as they watch (honestly? Maggie watches) the two of them.

“They went to your apartment?”

“I don’t understand why, though. It’s not like you’re always with me.”

“So you know.” Kara nods. “And you’re okay with that?”

Kara’s hands slide to Lena’s side, settling on her hips, and Lena’s rest around her neck. Maggie puts a hand on her sulking girlfriend’s arm and soothes her with her thumb.

“I’m going to have to be more careful with the whole Supergirl thing, but if it means being able to hold your hand outdoors, of course.”

And, by her side, Alex coos. Her girlfriend coos and both turn their heads towards them just in time to catch Maggie slapping her arm.

“Sorry, continue. Maggie, share the magazine.”

When Lena pulls Kara by her cheeks to kiss her, she thinks relooking at the same photos is a very welcomed distraction.

But thirty seconds later, they’re still kissing, if the sounds are any indication. And she hears Lena moan, that’s not something she needed to hear. She groans, coughs.

“There are other people in the living room.”

She looks up in time to see Lena pushing Kara back, thumbs wiping the corners of Kara’s mouth. She turns her head to the side, where her girlfriend is staring at the same page she opened, red cheeked.

Maggie leans in, lips brushing against the curve of her ear and whispers.

“That’s lesbian activity.” Alex groans and drops her head back, while Maggie looks at Alex’s hands. “Oh, look! Bad picture of Lena! I’m framing this and putting on my hallway.”

**

Alex should take Kara’s keys back.

She really, really should. Because Kara has the worst timing ever (yes, she’s referring to last week incident in which Kara barged in when Maggie’s head was already under the sheets).

And, right now, Maggie was really enjoying the make out session with Alex. The Alex she’s been straddling for the past ten minutes, the same one who has her hands under her shirt and going _higher._ And they’re pantless, since what’s the point on wearing pants at home?

But they should, they really should. To avoid situations like this, where Alex freaks out and pushes her out of her lap and to the floor, before getting up and running to the bedroom.

“Hey, Little Danvers.” She says as she gets up from the floor to stand in front of a red faced Kara, who is looking at anywhere but her. She stretches, not bothering with her dressing state. “What brings you here?”

“I wanted to talk to you and you weren’t in your apartment, so I just assumed.”

“And what’s the matter that couldn’t wait until past seven thirty am?”

Alex walks back in, looks at Kara, blushes one more time and ducks her head down.

Kara bites her lip, avoids both of them and readjusts her glasses. _Why am I the only one comfortable around here?_ Maggie sighs, wraps her hand on Kara’s arm and brings her to sit on the end of the couch. The end of the couch they weren’t making out (not today, at least, or yet.).

But she doesn’t say anything. She looks at Alex, sitting on her other side, and then at Maggie. She understands.

“You don’t want Alex to hear?” She nods, Alex opens her mouth to say something, but Maggie stops her. “Does it involve Lena?” Another nod. She looks at her girlfriend with a pointed look. “I don’t think you want to hear about your sister’s sex life.”

“Maggie.” The squeal comes from both of them, faces growing back to that cute red. Her girlfriend really is a vision.

“Tell me it’s not about that.” Kara can’t. She looks at Alex again and she gets up.

“Okay, I’ll buy breakfast, then. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.”

Kara looks at her with wide eyes, fingers twitching around the frame of her glasses.

“Make it thirty.” The expression is still on her face, Maggie’s eyebrows shoot up. “Forty? More? For how long do you think I’ll talk?”

“I have lots of questions!”

“Just, call me when it’s over. Maggie, don’t give her stupid advice.”

_As if._

They wait until the door is closed and, then, they wait some more. When Kara think Alex is far enough, she brings her hands down to smother her unwrinkled skirt. Maggie waits until she gathers enough courage to look at her.

“What’s bothering you?”

“How did you and Alex, actually no, I don’t wanna know that. How do you know you want to take your relationship to the next level?”

“Look who wants to do the do with Lena Luthor.”

“Maggie.” Kara whines, her face already giving up on returning to the natural color.

“Okay, okay, sorry. So you want to thrust her?” Maggie giggles but Kara only frowns, the crinkle becoming visible on her forehead. “Well, your sister told me not to give bad advice, which excludes ninety percent of what I could say. Give me a second to think.”

 _You’re bad. You’ve been a bad, bad girl._ _No, brain, don’t go there. This isn’t porn. Which means, not the vegan ice cream. Also, stop using that one. And eating that._

“Have you, um, talked to her about it? I mean, I’m sure Lena won’t mind and communication is important.”

“Yes, we have, she said, we talked about it. She did the talking. It’s just that, when things get _heated_ ” and she actually cringes at the word, sign that makes Maggie smile “I’m the one who pulls away, because I don’t know what to do.” She ducks her head down, hands fidgeting in her lap.

“Kara.” Maggie puts a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have to do anything you are not ready for or you don’t wanna do.”

It takes her a moment, when her hand still in her lap and her mouth hangs open, and she thinks maybe that’s the furthest they will go this time. But Kara breaths out a shaky breath.

“But what if I want to?” It’s nothing but a whisper, and if she weren’t sitting just beside Kara, their knees close enough to be touching, she would have missed it.

“Then this is not a talk about whether you’re ready or not. It’s about how to do it.” She feels Kara relaxing by her side, as if the worst part have passed. _Oh, boy, it hasn’t._ “You can never go wrong with a ‘Can I sleep with you?’ and if it goes wrong you can always play it off? I really don’t know Kara. It’s different for everyone.”

“Not that forward, please. I don’t think I can do it.”

“So you want to imply you _want_ to, but you don’t want to make it obvious?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’m not nearly as drunk as I should be to have this conversation. But, tell her that you want her to come, and you want her to _come_.” She arches her eyebrows to make the point, but she’s met with nothing but confusion.

“Why would I say the same phrase twice for Lena?”

“Oh God, this is going to be bad. Next time she wants to order in, just say that you prefer eating out.”

“But I love takeout. Maggie, I need good advice here!”

_This is going really bad. Really, really bad. Craving a back massage but lower. Taste her cherry chapstick. No brain, that’s exactly the kinda things Alex would kill you for saying to her baby sister._

“Cut your nails in front of her.”

“Why would I do that?”

“It’s basically foreplay, Kara.” She sighs, she can feel her own cheeks burning and she doesn’t know how much more of this she can take. “Look, Kara, Lena will understand. Trust me. Remember how you got your first date?”

Kara grumbles a yes and then her neck and the tip of her ears match the color of her face. Maggie closes her eyes, but it couldn’t get any worse than this. _Right?_

“Spit it out.” Kara stutters, a bunch of incoherent words come out of her mouth in one go and Maggie honestly couldn’t understand past the “how”. “Slow down, say it again.”

“How do you, you know, how am I supposed to, uh. How is it done?”

_Oh God, oh God, no. Not having this conversation._

“Kara.” She starts in a serious tone, sits up straighter and looks for her eyes. Kara deflates. “Please, tell me you’re not asking me how to have” But she is. Maggie knows she is. _There is the line._ “Right. There are videos about that, I’m gonna take the notebook and bring it to you, I’ll show a good user and you can do your research alone.”

She’s already halfway out of the couch when a frantic hand grabs her forearm and tugs her back in place.

“Maggie, I’m not gonna watch” she looks around, leans in and whispers “ _porn_ in my sister’s apartment.”

“I was talking about YouTube tutorials, but, nice to know you mind went there.”

**

“Lena Luthor, just the woman I wanted to see.” Maggie closes the door of Lena’s office behind her and the woman barely glancing up in her direction.

“It makes sense since you came into my office.” She looks at her watch. “You’re early for our lunch break.”

Maggie hums, takes a couple of steps towards Lena’s desk, and fumbles with the zipper of her leather jacket until she shoves her hands inside her pockets. She’s been like this since, well, since she got into the elevator on the lobby. Even Jess knew something was wrong after she handed her the coffee.

But Lena doesn’t notice, not at first at least, when she’s still too busy between paperwork and typing something on her notebook.

It doesn’t take long, though, and Maggie is definitely not prepared for when she’s met by Lena’s glare.

“You tapping your foot is distracting. What’s wrong, Maggie?”

“So, I talked to Kara.”

“It was you. It makes so much more sense, now.” Lena drops her pen, motions for Maggie to take a sit in front of her. “She got home yesterday”

“Wait, home?” She raises her eyebrows, Lena fights a smile. “Did you U-Haul already? That’s lesbian activity.”

“No jokes.” She points a finger at her. “But she got home yesterday and said she wanted to pet my kitten.” _Alex is going to kill me._ “And then during dinner she kept sucking at her fingers.” _Alex is so going to kill me._

“That was me, I’m sorry. We had the talk.”

“The talk.”

“Yeah, the talk. It was weird.”

“I can see that.”

“Her being awkward is my fault this time. Sorry. But, are you finished yet? I’m hungry.”

Lena looks at the paper work, and then at her notebook, she closes it, gathers the papers.

Maggie follows the movement, her fingers curling slightly against the papers, and there it is, proudly around her thumb. A silver ring. She chuckles and tries to cover it with a cough. Lena doesn’t buy it, but says nothing as she gets up. And it’s only then that Maggie actually pays attention to what she’s wearing.

It feels familiar, how Maggie stops and just stares at the woman in front of her. But what else can she do when Lena Luthor is in her usual white button up and black tailored pants, but fucking suspenders. Honest to God suspenders.

Her mouth hangs open, Lena catches it and smirks.

“You are just so gay.”

She shrugs, arches an eyebrow.

“I know.”

“Are you trying to outgay me?”

“Well, it’s not trying if I don’t have to break a sweat to do it, right?”

“Oh, you are so on, Luthor.”

Maggie gets up, bumping her shoulder against Lena’s earning a laugh from the CEO.

“Don’t stand too close or people might think I’m a player.”

“Your wish. But you and I together would be like a four alarm fire in an oil refinery.” She gets a smirk in return.

It’s when they already crossed the reception, after Maggie has waved Jess goodbye, when the doors of the elevators are already closed and Lena is once again concentrated on her phone, scrolling absently through it, that Maggie nudges her side.

Lena doesn’t look at her, but she nods, and leans in just enough.

“Did Kara?”

“What?”

“Pet that kitten.”

The blush on her face is enough of an answer.

Lena doesn’t talk to her until the end of the day.

**

Kara is standing with her sister on Lena’s kitchen. To say things are weird would be an understatement. Because Alex is by her side with her second glass of wine already finished while they stared at their girlfriends standing in the middle of the living room.

And they weren’t doing anything to be honest, and that’s what’s scaring Kara the most. They are just standing there, staring at each other with squinted eyes. They just seem so… not themselves?

Because Maggie is in a black low cut tank top, flannel wrapped around her waist, a snapback backwards and leather pants, matching the leather wristband. And Lena, oh Rao, Lena, is in her usual short shorts, a soccer jersey with the sleeves rolled up, a leather jacket tucked tightly around her fingers and a beanie.

That is just a sight Kara never thought she would see.

“What are they doing?” She whispers to Alex who just shrugs.

“Maggie mentioned something about ‘showing Lena her place’ before we left.”

“Alex, um, quick question. Does Maggie react to numbers?”

“What?”

“Last night Lena brought work home and she just kept muttering ‘so hot’ under her breath and the only thing consistent was the number 13 or the word ‘and’. I’m pretty sure it’s not the latter.”

“Thirteen?”

“It’s the higher amount of potstickers I’ve eaten in one sitting?” Alex shakes her head.

“That’s not it, Kara.”

“She also cried when she opened her notebook once and one file was named 6,741.”

“Really? Maggie cried when she saw my 1987 playlist and her password for literally anything is a variation of letters with 1698 at the end. What the fuck is wrong with them?”

“How are they still staring at each other?” Alex filled her glass again; Kara just looked at her and fiddles with her glasses.

“Has anything ever happened with the number” Alex leans in, drops her voice in a barely audible whisper “307?”

“Yes. Lena didn’t talk to me for like, two hours.”

“Maggie screams ‘triggered’, then acts like nothing ever happened.”

“She doesn’t.”

The glint in her sister’s eye is dangerous. She is going to prove a point.

“307.” She says loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sure enough, Maggie screams and Lena lets out a loud gasp. But neither says anything, choosing to go back to their stare contest.

“That’s it; I’m breaking up with her.” Alex says after she takes a sip of her wine. Kara raises a skeptical eyebrow. “Okay, I won’t, but they are weird.”

“They’re cute.”

“So, Lena Luthor, you’re a lesbian, not a unicorn, right?”

Kara looks at Maggie. Alex looks at Maggie, who has a growing smirk on her face. Then she looks at Lena, with her eyebrows knitted together and head titled to the side.

The huge grin that appears on Maggie’s face makes both Alex and Kara smile.

“You didn’t get it? You don’t actually know where this is from?” Lena shakes her head. Maggie’s arms shoot up as she turns to look at her girlfriend. “I won! And you can suck it, Luthor!”

Kara gets out of the kitchen, circling the counter and stops with her hands on Lena’s arms. She smiles at her girlfriend, who is pouting, and she is just so adorable. She kisses her, and can feel the smile against her lips.

“Get a room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: @BroodyJC

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even ashamed of saying I didn't have to look for those references. How many did you get?
> 
> Come hit me up on tumblr: @broodyJC


End file.
